My valentine
by alohomora-drarry
Summary: A valentinesball at Hogwarts, and every student is to sing a song fitting their love, what will happen when crushes and secret relationships are revealed? Pairings: Deamus, Romione, Nuna and Drarry
1. Hermione

**This will be a series of chapters, all about the same evening, valentinesday. A couple of Hufflepuff girls have organized a valentinesball, with a special suprise. Somewhere halfway the evening, a spell will be cast around the great hall, and every student the spell thinks will fit it, will be expected to come forward and sing, a song chosen by the spell that will fit them. **

All sixth and seventh year students were together in the great hall, mostly talking, dancing and eating. It was a valentinesball, but most people had come without a date, as most were too shy to ask the person they liked, or, in some occasions, because they were in as secret relationship.

The evening was halfway over, when one of the Hufflepuffgirls who had organized the evening stepped forward on a conjured stage. "As you all have realized, there aren't many people here who came with a date, and because of that, it is now time for our special suprise. A spell will be cast around the great hall, every student will be expected to come forward, the spell will pick you a song to sing, and your thoughts about that particularly song, will be displayed on the screen behind you. "

A lot of people looked worried now, because this probably meant that everyone, including their crush, could see exactly who their crush was. There were, of course, also people who already were openly in a relationship, and didn't mind singing about it in front of the rest. But both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were scared. They had been in a secret relationship for the past year, and weren't ready to tell everyone just yet, but tonight it would happen anyway.

"Alright, the first person to sing here, will be Hermione Granger." Hermione blushed and walked forward, she had had a crush on Ron Weasley for years now, but he was in a relationship with Lavender Brown at the moment, he couldn't know! She stood on the stage, and the spell started playing music, she knew this song, god dammit why did she have to sing this song? "There is only one rule, until the last person has sung, there will be no commenting on the students who have already sung their song. The spell will take care of that."

Well, that was one good thing, at least she didn't have to deal with Ron immediately, but only at the end of the evening.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
>shes upset.<br>Shes going off about something that you said  
>'Cuz she doesn't, get your humor like I do...<br>I'm in the room  
>It's a typical Tuesday night<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
>and she'll never know your story like i do"<p>

At the screen behind her, there was a scene of Ron fighting with Lavender, screaming at each other.

"But she wears short skirts  
>I wear T-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
>And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>been here all along so why can't you see, you<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me"<p>

Scenes of Lavender snogging Ron, Lavender cheering for Ron, Ron playing quidditch. Hermione wanted to stop, but the spell made her go on with singing.

"Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey isn't this easy<p>

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine  
>I know you better then that<br>Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that"

The moments she and Ron were talking were now displayed on the screen, laughing together, Ron copying her homework. This was so embarrassing.

"She wears high heels  
>I wear sneakers<br>Shes cheer captain and  
>I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see<br>You belong with me  
>Standing by and waiting at your back door<br>all this time how could you not know  
>Baby...<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me"<p>

More scenes of Ron and Lavender snogging, of Ron alone, smiling, she and Ron laughing together.

"Oh  
>I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're about to cry<br>And i know your favorite songs  
>And you tell me about your dreams<br>Think I know where you belong  
>Think I know it's with me..."<p>

All the times they talked together in the commonroom, about nothing, and everything.

"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>You belong with me<br>Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time<br>How could you not know  
>Baby you belong with me<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Have you ever thought just maybe  
>you belong with me<br>You belong with me..."

She was done, finally. Hermione looked down, a deep blush on her face and walked of the stage. Harry walked over to her, he didn't say anything, the spell probably forbid him, but he gave her a silent hug, which she gladly returned. She knew this must be hard for him too, it was obvious to her he was hiding a relationship, and he probably had a reason for that too.

Ron looked at her with a look of confusion on his face, of course he was confused, she and ehr stupid feelings.

The girl from Hufflepuff walked up on the stage again. "What a beautiful song was that, and you have a brilliant voice Hermione. But we'll have to continue, the next person up will be..."

**This is just me trying something out, if you don't like it, or do like it, please tell me so I know what to think of it.**


	2. Ginny

**This is about Ginny Weasley, I don't like her all that much, so she's portrayed as a bit of a slut. If you don't like that, you can skip this chapter, don't read to later comment on you didn't like the bashing please.**

"Next up is Ginny Weasley!"

Full of confidence, the red haired girl walked on the stage, the music started playing, but she didn't recognize this song. It didn't matter, because of the spell she started singing.

"Once in a while you can take a bite  
>Let me bear in mind how pain feels like<br>Like a flood it overflows  
>Hey stain me with that, alright?<p>

From head to toe no hesitation  
>You dominate all my sensation<br>By your touch I give in  
>All my body and heart in toxication"<p>

What kinda song is this? She looked at the screen behind her and blushed, this couldn't be true. On the screen were boys, from her imagination, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and of course Harry Potter. Oh no...

"Bite down on a finger but you cannot fight your idealistic desire

I don't really care what you require  
>Neither give a shit to your disturbing pride<br>In this pointless world I put aside  
>All the meaningless rules and try to find<p>

What's been hidden up deep and well - your style  
>Strip it all away, into the real we dive<br>So then I can figure out what's on your mind  
>And wantonly show everyone my fascinating smile"<p>

People were laughing at her, why? She knew she has had some boyfriends, but now she was portrayed as a slut, she wasn't a slut right? She wasn't a virgin too, but... At the screen behind her things only got worse, now not only displaying pictures, but fantasies, there was Draco Malfoy, snogging her, ripping of her shirt. This wasn't her at all! Malfoy might be attractive, and she wouldn't exactly mind this happening, but no, this wasn't true!

"Breathe together in good coordination  
>Blow in my ears with your affection<br>In my chest, my cells heating up  
>Ready for an explosion<p>

So let me take off your shirt  
>Tenderly tear it up at first<br>Forget what you learned  
>Get flyin' &amp; dyin'<br>Don't you dare hesitate darlin'"

Malfoy had turned into Harry, and he was tying her hands behind her back, naked. She looked back at the audience, where she saw both Harry and that git of a Malfoy blushing deeply. This weren't her thoughts right? It couldn't be. But that was what that stupid girl from Hufflepuff said. It was fucking hot, but not something she'd enjoy, at least, not what she would admit enjoying...

"You see in the center of this free world  
>Natural instincts are at war<p>

I don't really care what you require  
>Make your blood run cold and ambitiously try<br>Don't think with this I'd be satisfied  
>The mournful one is waiting next in line<p>

Do whatever as you want for life  
>It's totally up to you to define<br>No I won't hide it up or put aside  
>Own you up right in the face with my complacent mind<p>

Baby you see inside a world like this  
>There's nothing to believe<br>The truth and certainty lie in yourself only"

Dean and Seamus. Both. This weren't her fantasies! She was sure of that. This was just all a trick to embarrass her, nothing more than that, really. She couldn't help it she liked things like this, right? What could she do about the fact boys wanted her?

"Now it's bad to shrink or be shy  
>And it's always NO TIME! ALL RIGHT!<br>Limitation? Full engine!  
>Turn it up and let's go Burn! Burn! Burn!<br>So you know that's what I want  
>All the good feelings and more<br>Maybe go to England and have a DANCE!  
>Whatever you say let's GET DOWN!"<p>

Now it was Blaise Zabini, and she was undressing him. Why did they show this? It was hot, but, not something to be shown to a school?

"I don't really care what you require  
>Neither give a shit to your disturbing pride<br>In this pointless world I put aside  
>All the meaningless rules and try to find<p>

What's been hidden up deep and well - your style  
>Strip it all away, into the real we dive<br>So then I can figure out what's on your mind  
>And wantonly show everyone my fascinating smile<p>

Baby look at this offensive world right now  
>Keeps on spinning round and round<br>Bursts out its fiery hope and ray you've never found  
>Come show me what you got and make more sound!"<p>

It was done, thank god it was done! Still blushing, Ginny Weasley walked of the stage, trying not to look at anybody. It wasn't her fault they were all so prude, she had experience, so what? That didn't make her a slut like that!

The Hufflepuff girl walked up to the stage again, blushing a bit. "Okay, nice song, was sung pretty good... Next up will be..."

**Who shall I do next? Draco or Dean?**


	3. Draco

**I got two votes, one for Draco and one for Dean, but since Draco is my all time favourite character, and drarry my otp, I'll do him first. Dean will come next chapter.**

"Next up will be Draco Malfoy!"

Draco walked up to the stage nervously, he didn't know what song would be played, but he did knew it would have something to do with Harry and their relationship. It was still a secret, and they had planned on keeping it that way for the time being. The music started playing and he was surprised, he knew this song. He and harry had listened to it over and over, as it fitted them so perfectly.

"There was something about you that sparked a tiny fire inside my heart

By the time it burst into flames I knew my world was torn apart

Trying to catch my thoughts but they flew from me just like a butterfly

And when it finally settled I saw it landed by your side"

On the screen behind him, short scenes from when they weren't together yet were played, it showed Draco looking at Harry, following him, and finally sending him a small note. He smiled slightly at the thought, it happened almost a year and a half ago.

"Take my hands and put your words for me within

Take my lips and show me what tongues are for

If the world decided this is called a sin

Then let it burn, 'til it can burn no more"

This was from last night, Harry and Draco were standing outside in the snow, both covered with it, but still smiling at each other. Draco smiled, he knew what would come next and he could already imagine the reactions. The Harry on the screen leaned in and kissed Draco, cupping his face in his hands, a kiss Draco of course answered happily.

"I want to hold you close to me, I want to feel you there with me

I want to hear you say that it wasn't wrong to fall for you

Seal it with a kiss 'til I can taste you on my lips

I want to lose my in another world where our story can come true"

This was both of them standing under the invisibility cloak, kissing each other good night in front of the Slytherin Dormitories. Draco looked at the crowd, who were all, of course, shocked. They didn't talk, the spell prevented them from it, but it was obvious they were all just as shocked. Some had hurt looks on their faces, the girls who realised they didn't have a chance with either of them now. Others looked disgusted, like Weasley.

"Every day I spend with you makes it harder to restrain myself

I just want to show off that you belong to me and no one else

Even though it turned into something I could never comprehend

If it's with you, then I want to take this to the very end

Going 'round in circles 'til my heart is lost

I can run but I can run but still I find it's no use

Why must happiness have such high of a cost?

Why must you be someone I cannot choose?"

On the screen were now displayed nightmares, dreams from what would happen if his father ever found out. He was being held under the cruciatus curse, you didn't hear anything, but everyone could clearly see the screams of pain. Harry lay a meter further on the ground, dead. Draco shivered, this was the reason they didn't want anyone to know, someone would tell Lucius and it would all be over.

"And I still see it with my eyes, this dream that haunts my every night

Showing reality, where the two of us can never be

If we choose like so, there is no turning back, I know

But it's okay because you're someone who means more than the whole world to me"

The lake, in the summer last year. They were laying together near the water, under a notice-me-not charm, Harry was snuggled up against him, and Draco had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy, planting small kisses in said boys hair.

Draco looked at Harry in the crowd, who was looking back at him, a mix of fear, and happiness in his eyes. The fear Draco understood, of course. But the happiness? Maybe because they wouldn't have to sneak around anymore?

"Morning breaks and I am woken by my tears

And I hold you, not knowing what to do

"It's okay" you tell me but I could still hear it in your voice

Have you been crying too?"

They were laying in the Gryffindor dormitories, during christmasbreak when no one was there. It was morning and they were holding each other, both of them softly crying. He knew what had just happened, Draco had gotten a letter from his father, saying the arranged marriage with Astoria Greengrass was completed, and would happen right after graduation. It was a fact Harry and him could never be together.

"I want to hold you close to me, I want to feel you there with me

I want to hear you say that it wasn't wrong to fall for you

Seal it with a kiss 'til I can taste you on my lips

I want to lose my in another world where it's just us two

Drawn to where you are, no matter if you're near or far

It's like a magnet that pulls me towards you, always repeating

Still I'll choose like so - now I cannot go back, I know

But it's okay because you're the one who means more than the whole world to me"

The song was over, but everyone was silent as he walked of the stage towards Harry. Harry walked over to him and gave him a kiss "They all know now anyway. We'll deal with Lucius later, alright? Don't worry about it now." He smiled at me and Draco couldn't help but smile too. He knew everyone was staring at them, but he didn't care, he pulled Harry closer and kissed him softly. Harry immediately responded the kiss and held Draco tight in his arms.

When they pulled away, both boys were flushed red and smiling at each other, not caring about everyone around them, just like the song, losing themselves in a world, where it's just the two of them.

After a while, the girl from Hufflepuff walked up the stage again "What a beautiful scene isn't it? And a beautiful song too. But we have to move on, next up stage is..."

**I loved writing this, a friend send me this song a while ago, and it fits drarry just so fucking perfect, I just had to use it for this. As promised, the next chapter will be about Dean.**


	4. Dean

**As promised, in this chapter Dean Thomas will sing about his love for his boyfriend Seamus Finnegan.**

"Next up is Dean Thomas."

Dean walked up to the stage, not worried at all. Everyone already knew about his relationship with Seamus, so there was nothing to worry about. The music started playing, and he looked in the eyes of Seamus, just focusing on his boyfriend.

"I don't need a hundred roses waiting by the front door  
>I don't need a fancy house in the hills<br>You could rope the moon and bring me all the stars in heaven  
>It won't change how I feel"<p>

On the screen behind him, it showed him and Seamus during Christmas, with Seamus' parents. He smiled, it was then that they had come out to mr. And mrs. Finnegan, and since then, it was a whole lot easier. The boys on the screen were sitting on the floor, near the Christmas tree. Opening the gifts they had gotten each other. He still wore the special necklace Seamus had given him, it would shine red as long as the person who gave it to you loved you. It hadn't stopped shining since he had put it on.

"You don't have to be a modern-day Shakespeare  
>You don't have to be anything you're not<br>You don't have to give me diamonds to impress me  
>Just give me your heart"<p>

From valentines day last year, Seamus had written him a poem, he still had it locked inside his trunk. He smiled at the thought, Seamus always liked to buy him things, to show him how much he loved him. Even though dean had told him millions of times, it wasn't necessary.

"Make me feel loved, make me feel beautiful  
>Make me feel dance-around-the-room, Cinderella kind of magical<br>Make me believe I'm all that you'll ever need  
>Hold me close and make me feel a million kinds of wonderful<br>Baby, your touch, it's more than enough  
>Make me feel loved"<p>

A scene of the yuleball in fourth year, where they had first danced together. It was more as friends, as they both didn't have dates anyway. But it had been the start of their relationship, as was shown on the screen, when the song ended, they both leaned in and kissed each other. Dean looked at Seamus and saw the boy smiling at the screen, remembering the feeling of that first kiss.

"It's the way you bring me coffee in the morning  
>And how you know just what not to say<br>I don't need you to try and fix everything  
>When I've had a bad day"<p>

This was from when his parents had sent him a letter, telling him they did not accept his relationship with Seamus. It had felt horrible, knowing his parents weren't happy with him, just for being in love with Seamus. His boyfriend had comforted him, told him it would be okay and his parents would change their minds someday. By now they had, and they saw how happy Seamus made him.

"Make me feel loved, make me feel beautiful  
>Make me feel dance-around-the-room, Cinderella kind of magical<br>Make me believe I'm all that you'll ever need  
>Hold me close and make me feel a million kinds of wonderful<br>Baby, your touch, it's more than enough  
>Make me feel loved"<p>

This scene was just them, swimming in the lake during the summer. Splashing water at each other, pushing each other underwater, to make out afterwards in the sun. It was how they had spend most afternoons after the exams at the end of last schoolyear.

"Make me feel loved, make me feel beautiful  
>Make me feel dance-around-the-room, Cinderella kind of magical<br>Make me believe I'm all that you'll ever need  
>Hold me close and make me feel a million kinds of wonderful<br>Baby, your touch, it's more than enough  
>Make me feel loved"<p>

When the song ended, Dean walked down the stage, smiling at Seamus. The boy walked over to him and hugged him, burying his face in the other boys neck. Even though it was just a hug, Dean could feel how much Seamus loved him, cared about him, and knew he felt exactly the same way.

"I love you" He whispered softly, just for Seamus to hear. "I love you too" was the silent answer.

The girls from Hufflepuff smiled at the sight and walked up the stage again "What a touching scene that was... Such a beautiful song. Well, next up is..."

**It wasn't long, I know that. But I hope you still liked it. Please let me know who I should do next chapter.**


	5. Theodore

**In this chapter Theodore Nott will sing, the story is that he has three girlfriends at the same time, who of course don't know this yet. The chapters after this, will be about the three girls.**

"Next to the stage, Theodore Nott!"

All Theodore could think about was the fact that the three girls he was dating, would find out about it now, and probably kill him for it. He was fucked, he was seriously fucked. He walked up to the stage and looked at the crowd, all three girls were looking at him, expecting him to start singing about them. He would, but not in the way they wanted.

"It's only 4 am; I'm woken by my cell phone ringing

"Where were you yesterday, and who were you with?" You're asking.

I neither answer you nor make it like I'm hiding the truth

'Cause this is much more fun than spilling everything!"

On the screen behind him, Hannah Abott was shown, laying in bed next to him, wearing nothing but a bra. He saw her blushing in the crowd, and Parvati and Millicent looking furious. He swallowed and continued singing.

""I promise to you that you're my only"

It's kind of funny to say the line

'Cause don't you see…

All I want is to have a good time! "

Now the girl was Parvati, laying under him, they were snogging, both fully naked. Now Hannah was crying in anger, and Millicent looked ready to kill him. Parvati was furious too, but more embarrassed about being shown like this in front of everyone, she blushed deeply.

"I know you want to taste my hot bitter Spice!

Right now I'll let you have as much as you like!

I'm sure you won't forget the way that I taste on your tongue

So baby come on now, let's have some fun!"

Parvati changed into Millicent, he was giving her bitemarks all over her neck, laying her head back and moaning. In the hall, Hannah was crying into her best friends shoulder, Susan Bones. Parvati was red, and looked at him with rage in her eyes. This time it was Millicent who looked ashamed, but still angry.

""Hey do you have the time? I'd like a bit of conversation."

Knowing the words to say to get my foot in - and I win!

As long and you're in "love" it doesn't matter how you're picked up

Just try and find the exit of this labyrinth!

"I promise that I'll love you for always"

These words I say are just part of

This game we play

Where the first one to fall must give up!"

He was cuddling Hannah on the screen, convincing her, again, he really loved her. She had always been a bit insecure, and he had made good use out of it, of course she believed every word he said to her. She didn't have any idea he didn't care about her at all.

"You know I want to taste your sweet bitter Spice

So won't you let me do to you as I like?

The feeling of your skin and lingering taste on my tongue -

Hey baby don't stop now, let's have some fun!

This thing called "love" I couldn't know less about

But I am perfectly happy to never find out

Who said that romance should be what we desire in our heads

When we can have passion and lust instead?"

It was Millicent again, standing in front of him, undressing herself slowly for him to see until he took over from her and did it himself. He pushed her onto the bed in his room and snogged her fiercely. Theodore wasn't even ashamed, he was just worried about what the girls might do to him now they knew. All three of them looked ready to kill him the instant he walked off of this stage.

"Hey I know you're craving my Spice

Right now I'll let you have as much as you like!

I'm sure you won't forget the way that I taste on your tongue

So baby come on now, let's have some fun!"

It was over. The girls couldn't say anything to him yet, because of the spell, but as soon as he walked off the stage, Parvati walked over to him and punched him in his face, he felt his nose breaking. Right after that, Millicent trapped him in his balls, making him bent over in pain, which she used to kick him in his face again.

He ran out of the Great Hall before they could do anything more and Parvati walked over to Hannah, she didn't know what to say, but the girl was heartbroken, they all were of course, but she and Millicent got angry, Hannah got sad. Parvati hugged her, not knowing what else to do, and the girl retured the hug.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know he was also, dating you. If I had known... I'm sorry!" Parvati looked at her in shock "You're sorry? Why would you say sorry to me? He used you, and me and Millicent, we all didn't know. It's not your fault.."

Susan walked towards her again, softly rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. Parvati smiled at her sadly and walked back to Lavender. Susan held Hannah again, letting the girl cry into her shoulder. How could that idiot do something like this? He will get what he deserves, no one hurts Hannah like that and gets away with it!

The Hufflepuff girl walked on to the stage again, looking sadly at Parvati, Millicent and Hannah. "Alright... Well, the next one to sing is.."

**Who shall I do next? Millicent, Parvati or Hannah? Please leave a review behind?**


	6. Hannah

**This chapter, Hannah Abott, one of the girls Theodore Nott had cheated on. Next chapter I will either do Millicent, or Susan, the girl Hannah likes. Which one shall I do?**

"Next up is Hannah Abott!"

Hannah dried her tears and walked up to the stage, she hoped the song the spell would pick for her would be powerful, not something that portrayed her as a hopeless sad heartbroken girl. She didn't have much time to think about it though, as the music started playing as soon as she stood on the stage.

"I stole the keys to your black Trans Am,  
>Getting out of here to get my happy back.<br>Spin the dial find a brand new song.  
>Boy, I'm gonna getcha Goodbye Gone."<p>

This sounded good, she didn't know the song, but she already liked it. On the screen behind here, different scenes were playing, she and Theodore sitting in a small place in the Forbidden forest, a hidden place near the lake, the Room of Requirements. Some of the times where he had told her he loved her, and she had believed him.

"You let me go and I'm losing sleep,  
>Counting your lies like I'm counting sheep.<br>Now it's time to right this wrong,  
>Boy, I'm gonna getcha Goodbye Gone"<p>

'I love you' 'You're the only one for me' 'I care about you' All lies. He didn't mean any of it. God, what she wanted to do to that boy...

"I can stay out late if it makes me happy,  
>Flirt with the girl who's looking at me.<br>Whatever it takes to break this heartbreak,  
>I've had way too long."<p>

The scenes didn't change that much, only at the line 'Flirt with the girl who's looking at me' a picture of Susan was shown? She liked the girl, but Susan saw her as nothing more than a friend, didn't she? It was probably just her own mind... She looked at Susan, who was blushing and blushed too. That was going to be awkward.

"Getcha goodbye, getcha Goodbye Gone.  
>Getcha, getcha goodbye, getcha Goodbye Gone.<br>Getcha goodbye, getcha Goodbye Gone.  
>Getcha, getcha goodbye, getcha Goodbye Gone.<p>

Picking up my girls, first round's on me,  
>With the money I got when I pawned your ring.<br>Turning off my phone 'cause tonight it's on,  
>Boy, I'm gonna getcha Goodbye Gone."<p>

This weren't real scenes, they had never happened. It was her and her friends, partying, drinking and dancing. Having fun, instead of always spending her time with that cursed boy. She would show him she didn't need him to be happy.

"Gonna make up for all I missed,  
>I'm crossing your name right off of my list.<p>

I can stay out late if it makes me happy,  
>Flirt with the girl who's looking at me.<br>Whatever it takes to break this heartbreak,  
>I've had way too long."<p>

Susan again, could her mind stop showing her? This was so fucking embarrassing, she looked at Susan again, who was still blushing, she probably didn't know what the hell was going on, Hannah didn't even know it herself.

"Getcha goodbye, getcha Goodbye Gone.  
>Getcha, getcha goodbye, getcha Goodbye Gone.<br>Getcha goodbye, getcha Goodbye Gone.  
>Getcha, getcha, getcha Goodbye Gone.<p>

Yeah… Ohhh…  
>Getcha Goodbye Gone… Yeah.<p>

I stole the keys to your black Trans Am,  
>Now I'm never looking back again."<p>

Again a surreal scene, this time it was her, with Theodore's broomstick where he always bragged about. She was breaking it, until there were only splinters of wood left of the thing. She smiled, that was definitely something she would do later.

"I can stay out late if it makes me happy,  
>Flirt with the boy who's looking at me.<br>Whatever it takes to break this heartbreak,  
>I've had way too long.<p>

Getcha goodbye, getcha Goodbye Gone.  
>Getcha, getcha goodbye, getcha Goodbye Gone.<br>Getcha goodbye, getcha Goodbye Gone.  
>Getcha, getcha goodbye, getcha Goodbye Gone.<br>Getcha goodbye, getcha goodbye.  
>Getcha, getcha, getcha goodbye, getcha Goodbye Gone.<br>Getcha goodbye, getcha goodbye.  
>Getcha, getcha, getcha goodbye, getcha Goodbye Gone."<p>

When she was done, she walked off stage, blushing at the applause she got from the rest of the students. She didn't look at Susan, the girl probably didn't even want to talk to her now, so she just walked to the side of the hall to get herself some pumpkinjuice.

She looked at Susan, to find the girl was looking back at her, but looked away as soon as she realized she was caught staring. Susan blushed and just stared to the ground. Too shy to say anything to her best friend, Hannah must be so confused, the spell had shown her that she liked her... She couldn't talk to Hannah now, she probably couldn't even if she wanted to, because of the spell.

**Hope you liked it, again I know it wasn't long. I'm sorry for that, but I hope you still liked this chapter ****J****Please leave a review behind if you did.**


	7. Susan

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I was with my grandparents and didn't have the laptop with me. I will update unconditionally too as soon as possible, but I don't know how long i twill take as I also have schoolwork to do. In this chapter Susan Bones will sing, and she will get together with Hannah Abott. I also included a scene that is needed for the next chapter, between Ginny Weasley and Daphne Greengrass.**

"Next up to the stage is Susan Bones!"

Susan sighed and walked up to stage, she was sure her song would be about Hannah, and it was gonna be so embarrassing. The music started playing a song she had never heard before and without knowing the words, the spell made her sing.

"You walk by and my heart beats  
>A thousand times at once it seems<br>And every time you look at me  
>I have to tell myself to breathe<br>With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt  
>Emotions then take over me like I've never felt"<p>

She blushed deeply and looked at the screen, already knowing what would be shown on it. She was right, she saw Hannah, just Hannah in different scenarios. Her walking through the hallways, in the dorms, near the lake, everywhere. Susan looked at the crowd and noticed Hannah blushing deeply, she was glad people couldn't talk about the songs or the things shown on the screen, but it would still be awkward after the party.

"I could tell me heart each time  
>It isn't love, you're just some guy<br>There's nothing there and what I feel  
>Is in my head, it isn't real<br>But I can't deny, can't even try  
>Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie<p>

Is there a chance you could be mine  
>If I let you see inside<br>Or do you love somebody else  
>Should I keep this to myself<br>I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth  
>Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you"<p>

The screen showed similar scenes, just Hannah. Hannah laughing with the other Hufflepuff girls, Hannah messing up a potion, Hannah sitting in the common room, just Hannah.

"I could tell me heart each time  
>It isn't love, you're just some guy<br>There's nothing there and what I feel  
>Is in my head, it isn't real<br>But I can't deny, can't even try  
>Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie<p>

Once again there you are  
>Anxiousness, nervous heart<br>Butterflies fluttering  
>Can only mean one thing<p>

I could tell me heart each time  
>It isn't love, you're just some guy<br>There's nothing there and what I feel  
>Is in my head, it isn't real<br>But I can't deny, can't even try  
>Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie "<p>

When the song was over, Susan didn't look at the crowd as she walked off the stage. She didn't want to look at Hannah, but the girl walked over to her. She couldn't say anything to her because of the spell, and she just looked at Susan nervously. Both girls had no idea what to do, and just stared at each other, waiting for the other girl to do something. Both wanted the same, a kiss, but both were too shy to do anything. After a minute or two, Susan looked in her eyes and slowly leaned in. Seeing this, Hannah did the same and their lips met.

The kiss was sweet, not passionate or lustful, but soft and loving. Everyone was silent, looking at the two girls, and when they broke apart, both couldn't do anything but smile. Hannah still couldn't say anything, but the look in her eyes was enough to let Susan know what she felt. Noticing the whole hall looking at them, Susan blushed deeply.

No one noticed, but on the other end of the hall, Ginny Weasley stood alone at the table. She filled her glass with pumpkinjuice, and added a bit of firewhiskey, making sure no one saw her. When she started drinking, Daphne Greengrass walked up to her, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

I STILL CAN'T TALK TO YOU. BUT YOU'RE NOT A SLUT, JUST FUCKING HOT.

Ginny grinned and looked at the girl challenging. "Is this an invitation?" Daphne smirked "It sure as hell is" She didn't hesitate and caught the red haired girl in a heated kiss, which the other girl fiercely responded to. Daphne opened her mouth slightly, and their tongues battled for dominance in the kiss, not noticing the crowd looking at them now, or the Hufflepuff girl walking up to the stage again.

The girl on stage smiled at Hannah and Susan, two of her friends, and spoke again "Beautiful isn't it? Two people finding love. But we have to go on. Next to sing is…"

**Again not a long chapter. I try honestly, but songfics are just kinda hard to make longer, I'm sorry. I hope you still liked the chapter, please leave a review?**


	8. Daphne

**Daphne Greengrass will sing in this chapter, that's pretty much all I have to say about it. Enjoy!**

"Next up is Daphne Greengrass"

Daphne sighed and pulled away from Ginny, "Wait for me, I'll be right back" She smiled and turned to walk to the stage. She didn't really care about the song, but she knew it wasn't going to some sweet sappy lovesong, she hated those. She looked smiling confidently at the crowd as the music started playing.

"I kind of like the way you smile  
>And maybe that is all I need to know about you right now<br>Imagination running wild

We can make this whatever we want it,  
>Whoa-oh oh-oh<br>Whatever you're selling, I've already bought it,  
>Whoa-oh oh-oh"<p>

All the screen showed was Ginny, exactly how the girl looked now, Daphne smiled at her, she had heard this song before and it promised to be fun.

"Whatever this is  
>Oh, baby, let's not chase it<br>It's only a kiss  
>Oh, we don't have to complicate it<br>Don't stop now, it's already started  
>Whatever you're doing, don't slow it down<br>There's nothing wrong with a little bitty white lie  
>Let's call it love tonight<p>

Let's call it love tonight"

The screen now showed the kiss between her and Ginny, only minutes ago. It looked hot and she smiled, impressed. She walked off the stage, towards Ginny, she knew the song, and so she knew what would be the next lyrics. Daphne placed her arm along the girls waist, pulling her a bit closer.

"I like your hands around my waist  
>I don't know what you whispered in my ear, but it sounded so good<br>What do you say we get out of this place?

This could be one of those "should've known better"  
>Whoa-oh oh-oh<br>But I bet I don't wake up wishing I'd never  
>Never, ever"<p>

Daphne knew Ginny was thinking the same as her, they had the same reputation at school, both were known as sluts who would sleep with everyone they liked. She smiled and kissed the girl quickly before singing again.

"Whatever this is  
>Oh, baby, let's not chase it<br>It's only a kiss  
>Oh, we don't have to complicate it<br>Don't stop now, it's already started  
>Whatever you're doing, don't slow it down<br>There's nothing wrong with a little bitty white lie  
>Let's call it love tonight<p>

Let's call it love tonight  
>Oh<p>

Let's call it love tonight"

They were surrounded by the other students, but neither of them cared, they just looked at each other, eyes filled with lust and desire. They held each other close, their foreheads touching, as Daphne sang the last lines of the song.

"Whatever this is  
>Oh, baby, let's not chase it<br>It's only a kiss  
>Oh, we don't have to complicate it<br>Don't stop now, it's already started  
>Whatever you're doing, don't slow it down<br>There's nothing wrong with a little bitty white lie  
>Let's call it love tonight<p>

Let's call it love tonight  
>Oh, oh, oh<p>

Let's call it love tonight"

When Daphne finished the song, Ginny immediately crushed her lips onto the other girls mouth, she cupped her face in her hands and kissed her fiercely. She couldn't say anything, but words weren't needed, both knew what they wanted, and that the other wanted the same. Daphne took control again, forcing Ginny's mouth open and playing teasingly with her tongue.

When both girls were desperate for breath, the pulled away reluctantly, now noticing the stares form the students around them. She looked to the students and back to Daphne "Let's take this outside now, shall we?" Daphne smirked and nodded "Sounds like a perfect plan" Ginny grinned "I know it does, now come." They walked out of the great hall, leaving behind a group of shocked students.

Harry smiled and looked to Draco "She finally did it, she'd tried to come on to Greengrass for ages now." Draco chuckled "Never would've guessed, Daphe Greengrass and Ginny Weasley." "Well, you know them, they shag a couple of times and it's over again, probably." Draco nodded and they looked to the Hufflepuff girl again, who had climbed up to the stage.

"Well, what a show… Next up will be…"

**Who shall I do next? Please leave a review behind.**


	9. Harry

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**Now that that's said, here is the next chapter, where Harry will sing. I used the song Like I'm gonna lose you, by Meghan Trainor.**

"Harry Potter!"

As soon as his name was called, Harry removed himself from his boyfriends arms, smiling apologetic to him, before walking towards the stage. He could feel all the stares at him, but didn't particularly care, as he was used to it. Harry thought he knew what song would play for him, and hoped it would be that song, he rather liked it, and it fit well.

He looked at the crowded hall, but let his eyes rest on Draco, smiling at him when he heard the music playing, the song he had hoped for. The screen filled immediately with scenes from a dream, or nightmare, he often had, about himself and Draco. Both boys were walking through the forest, it was night and they were simply talking, when Draco disappeared into nothing. Harry shivered slightly, and started singing.

"_I found myself dreaming  
>In silver and gold<br>Like a scene from a movie  
>That every broken heart knows<em>

_We were walking on moonlight  
>And you pulled me close<br>Split second and you disappeared  
>And then I was all alone<em>

_I woke up in tears  
>With you by my side<br>A breath of relief  
>And I realized<br>No, we're not promised tomorrow_"

It was a depressing thought, and Harry knew that, but it was plainly the truth. Draco was still hated, by both the remaining deatheaters, and the rest of the wizarding world, and it wouldn't be the first time that some people had tried to harm him, even going as far as almost killing the boy.

The screen now showed the moments that occurred after one of those nightmares, when Draco was lying beside him, holding him close and whispering reassuring words to him. Draco knew what he dreamed of, and how afraid he was it might come true, and Harry was glad he didn't mind Harry being so worried all the time, it must be pretty annoying sometimes.

"_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
>And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye<br>Wherever we're standing  
>I won't take you for granted<br>'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
>I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you<em>"

Harry blushed slightly as he looked at the screen, which now showed himself looking at Draco, a worried look in his eyes, but not being able to go to him. The scene changed to himself watching the Marauders Map, Draco's dot was the only one clearly visible, and Harry looked at it, as if wanting to make sure he was really safe in his own dorm.

Harry knew this, he did it every a nightmare when Draco hadn't been there next to him, it had reassured him when he saw his dot on the map, safe in the Slytherin dormitories. It seemed pathetic, he knew that, but he didn't really mind.

"_In the blink of an eye  
>Just a whisper of smoke<br>You could lose everything  
>The truth is you never know<em>

_So I'll kiss you longer baby  
>Any chance that I get<br>I'll make the most of the minutes  
>And love with no regrets<em>

_Let's take our time to say what we want  
>Here's what we got before it's all gone<br>'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow__"_

The scene that was now showed on the screen, was from a few weeks ago, when Draco had been attacked in hogsmeade. Harry hadn't gone to the small town that day, and he remembered seeing Draco stumbling back to the castle, covered in blood and looking like he was about to faint, which was the case.

Harry ran towards the blond boy, no one was there anyway, as all the students were in hogsmeade. He carried the boy himself to the hospital wing, and stayed with him while madam Pomfrey healed Draco. Harry had made her promise not to say anything about them yet, and the sweet woman she was, she had kept her word.

Draco was looking at him from the crowd, and Harry recognised the look in his eyes, he was scared too, and of course the Slytherin remembered the day as well. Draco smiled sadly at Harry, who continued singing, his eyes now fixated on Draco.

"_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
>I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye<br>Wherever we're standing  
>I won't take you for granted<br>'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
>I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you<em>

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
>I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye<br>Wherever we're standing  
>I won't take you for granted<br>'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
>I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you<em>"

Everyone was silent when he had finished singing, most people look at him in pity, but Harry didn't look at them, instead walking straight to Draco. The blonde walked towards him, knowing what he needed. Draco put his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close and softly stroking his hair. Both knew they could be parted each day, especially now their relationship was well known, Draco would get more threats than before.

It was one of the main reasons they had never told anyone, even Ginny had gotten threats when she was dating him for that short time, people saying she wasn't good enough and should back off from their Chosen One. With Draco it would be even worse, they realised that.

Harry rested his head in his boyfriend's shoulder, closing his eyes. Neither of them cared about the crowd looking at them, until they heard the voice of the girl from Hufflepuff again through the hall, announcing the next person to sing.

**I hope you liked it ****J****again sorry for not updating in a while, it's been really busy (Still is) and I just don't have much time to write these days, I hope you don't mind…**

**Please leave a review behind?**


End file.
